1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for drainage pipes for basement waterproofing systems, and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for providing a self-flushing pipe for use with a basement waterproofing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art deals with providing waterproofing systems to eliminate water from a basement. Some prior art waterproofing systems use a porous cylindrical pipe mounted below the level of a basement floor to aid in eliminating water from a basement. The pipe is positioned below and around the perimeter of the basement floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,722 discloses a drainage system for basements, which was also invented by the present inventor. In this drainage system, a drainage pipe having a rectangular or square cross-section and a plurality of openings located at lower sidewall portions is used. These openings allow water to flow into the pipe from the surrounding area, thus eliminating water on the basement floor. The above-mentioned pipe reduces and/or eliminates water problems.
While other waterproofing systems require excavation and back filling of the exterior perimeter of the house, the above-mentioned drainage system allows waterproofing to be performed inexpensively from inside of the structure.
However, in any waterproofing system, particulate material, such as gravel, dirt, and other debris may flow into a waterproofing pipe. This debris, and the accumulation thereof, decreases the efficiency of the water flow through the pipe. Obstruction of the drainage pipe hinders its performance in channeling water away from the foundation of the structure. Consequently, it is desirable to flush out the drainage pipe to remove the particulate material causing this obstruction. The invention described herein is designed to overcome the foregoing difficulties of debris accumulation in a drainage pipe and provide better and more advantageous overall results.